


Dream Encounters

by DesMurphk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Consent Issues, Dream Sex, Lemon, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk





	Dream Encounters

Dean had the dreams regularly. The first time he was careful to treat Cas just the same as he would in real life, not knowing if it was really him visiting Dean’s dream. He had done it before, but when he didn’t discuss anything of importance and instead pushed Dean against a wall, it was clear this was not the real Cas. Dean’s innocent, inexperienced angel of the Lord would never do this so the human let himself have what he wanted in his dreams.  
This time they were in a hotel room. Sam just left to go to the store while mumbling something about his beloved rabbit food. Dean wasted no time. When Sam closed the door, Castiel was bent over by the table, reaching for something. Dean came behind him. With a smirk he grabbed his waist, and pressed his erection to his tight little ass. A bulge covered in denim against a soft rear end in slacks. The angel made a strange throaty noise, shocked. He threw a hand over the table to steady himself and let out a gasp, turned his head to look at Dean whose hands roamed to squeeze his backside. Castiel’s eyes widened.  
“Dean,” he said as he took in another gulp of air. He was answered with a smack on the ass, followed by another tight grip squeezing the cheek that’s just been hit. “Dean, what are you-” He began to ask, but lost his train of thought the instant Dean pressed his clothed cock into his covered rear again. His grip on the edge of the table tightened as he pushed back.  
The human’s hands left his backside, and traced along his sides, and then to his stomach. They didn’t stop there, the hands moved down, and Cas’s breath hitched. What was he going to ask? He couldn’t remember. Dean’s touch and the way it was making the angel feel was too distracting, but oh so good. He wanted Dean’s hands to keep sliding down his body. He wanted his hands rubbing him down there. He wasn’t sure why just had a feeling that it was going to be… awesome, as his charge would say.  
Castiel felt something aching to be touched, and a warm flutter in his lower belly. He’d never felt this before. It must be desire.  
“Cas, you want me to?” Dean asked, voice sounding strangled. The angel nodded his head. “Tell me… Tell me you want me to touch you,” the human told him. He found this a little odd, but did as he said.  
“I- I want you… I want you to touch me, Dean,” Castiel whispered. The moment the words were out the hands continued their downward motion over his abdomen and then slid under his pants. Fingers searched for the top of his boxers and the elastic snapped up. Dean’s hands were under his underwear and he stopped breathing. The hands glided down, fingers just barely tracing his length down to the base and then back up. Then one hand wrapped around him while the other traveled lower, tips of the fingers teasing his balls before they covered them and gently squeezed. “Ahhh,” Cas’s breathless voice called, “Dean.”  
Dean moaned as he pushed against the angel’s ass again. “Want you now, Cas. I want you so bad…” Then he moved back just a little, and pressed into the form in front of him once more. “Tell me what you want, baby. Anything you want. Tell me what to do,” Dean demanded in a low moan.  
The angel could hardly think, but managed to say, “I- I don’t know, Dean…” His voice trailed off at the end, lost in another intake of breath. “I’ve not… I-” The things the human was doing to him made it so hard to think. His thoughts seemed dazed, lost in a blur of want. “I’ve not done this before,” he admitted. The touching was slowing down and Castiel could finally remember why he came here. “Your brother, Sam,”  
“Whoa, why are we talking about Sam? This is private time. We don’t mention family.”  
“But that’s why I came here. I have to warn you…” The touching stopped, though a hand still lightly held on to his cock.  
“What?”  
“I came to warn you-” Castiel took in a deep breath, “about Sam. He’s still using his powers, Dean. He’s been lying to you…”  
Dean has not had a dream like this one and he wasn’t liking where it was going. He didn’t need real life problems being in his dreams. That’s what being awake is for. Dreams should be good, peaceful, or loud and awesome like this one was about to be. He bucked into Cas again, working to ignore the information.  
“Dean,” the angel moaned. God, he wanted to hear it again so he repeated the movement. While Cas was distracted, Dean worked on getting his zipper down and pants off. He pulled the boxers down with the slacks. Cool air hit Castiel’s cock and made Dean’s grip feel more warm. The hand began moving on him again, hard and fast, not giving the angel time to think at all. Dean didn’t want to hear it. “Dean, Sam- needs… to be- stopped.”  
“Okay, Cas. I get it, but let’s finish this first. Then we’ll deal with Sam,” Dean said this without seriousness. He was just playing along, playing the role in his dream so he could keep this going. It was too damn good to stop now. He needed Cas. He pulled his own pants down and off, almost falling when he yanked it off of his ankles. He kept his balance and stood back up straight. The angel’s ass was there waiting for him, body bent over the table. He grabbed oil that appeared on the table and prepared his fingers to begin spreading Cas’s opening.  
He rubbed one finger over Cas’s asshole and the angel squirmed, he liked that so he did it again until the angel moaned in frustration. Dean pressed the finger in slowly. His angel stiffened.  
“Relax, Cas,” he spoke softly to Castiel, falling into the same dialogue as usual when he dreamed of Cas being a virgin, and being the one to open him to this kind of thing. ‘Corrupting him,’ Dean thought. Sometimes it was nice to think of it in a dirty way like that, taking Cas’s innocence and bringing him down to human impurity. “It’s okay, angel. It’ll be good, I swear.” The angel trusted him, reassured he relaxed as he was told.  
The finger moved in and out of him, each time a little easier. Then he felt another and it stretched tight again. He moaned as the fingers moved deeper. One more finger, and he was backing into it, mouth hanging open, breaths coming out heavy. Then the fingers left and he whimpered in protest. A hand smoothed over his bottom and then left his skin. Dean pulled on his arm, got him to stand up right and walk to the bed. Then he sat behind him on his knees.  
A moment later Castiel felt something larger, warmer pressing against his opening. He gulped and his eyes were wide. Dean felt him going stiff again. “It’s okay, Cas. We can take this slow,” Dean’s voice crooned into his ear as he leaned and placed a kiss on the angel’s cheek. The angel took a breath and his shoulders dropped a little, showing Dean he was ready.  
“Okay,” he whispered, head hanging, and hands ready on the covers. He felt pressure as Dean pushed in. It was a tight, slow squeeze inside, and he growled as Dean inched his way in.  
Completely in now, the human moved gently just like he said he would, letting the angel take this at his own pace. He murmured in his ear, “So good. You feel so good,” or “God, you’re so beautiful. My angel…” and other little things that made the angel’s tummy flutter again and something inside tighten around Dean’s cock.  
Castiel felt that same daze take over his mind, and a warm sensation set within him. He scooted back onto Dean until he was fully inside again, and then pushed back, taking him in as far as he possibly could, feeling something like a shock of electricity each time Dean touched something there. The human’s movements became steadily faster and just a little rougher, but Castiel didn’t mind. It felt so… He didn’t know how to describe it. He could feel he wanted something, more of something, but he didn’t know how to ask. Dean pushed out and shoved back in one smooth motion. Cas cried out and then took in a shaky breath. “Do that again…” He demanded, breathless and Dean complied. He did it again… and again.  
The angel grunted each time until finally he felt something warm release in him. Dean arched his back, pushing in hard one last time before he came. Castiel followed, eyes closed, mouth open, a throaty growl in reply to Dean’s last groan.  
There was a white light as bright as an angel’s grace and then he opened his eyes to find Dean slouched over on him, kissing him everywhere and saying “I love you.” The angel smiled tiredly.  
“I love you, too.”  Dean woke up.  
________________________________  
Dean looked over at a wild looking Castiel.  
“What happened to you?” Dean asked. The angel just stared at him, head tilted, a puzzled little crease forming between his brows.  
“We had sex…” he stated plainly. It was Dean’s turn for his eyes to go wide in shock and then embarrassment.  
“So…. You were really there?”  
“Yes, but-”  
“Oh, shit…Shit… Shit, shit, shit. I am so sorry, Cas. I-”  
“It’s okay, Dean. That’s not important. Did you hear what I told you before?”  
“Yes, Cas. I get it. I know. I know Sam’s been lying, okay?”  
“You know?”  
“Yeah, I know. Don’t look at me like that. Look, yeah I know about that, but what do you want me to do? The guy’s too far gone. He won’t listen to me.”  
“So you’re just going to let him continue this?”  
“Are we going to ignore the fact that you just invaded my dreams again?” When no answer came, Dean sighed and said, “It’s his own choice, man. He’s grown. If he wants to go suck on the veins of a demon bitch, then fine. I’m done looking after him. I’ve already failed.”  
“Dean,” Cas said. Dean could hear the pity in his voice. “It’s not your fault… and you didn’t fail your brother. He failed you.”  
Dean just shrugged. “It was my job to look after him. I tried, and now he’s screwed up and hyped up on demon blood.”  
Castiel didn’t need to look in his charge’s mind to know what he was thinking. “Dean, you know that’s not true… and we can fix this.”  
The human scoffed. “Sure, we can. Have you seen my brother lately? He’s hardly even human,” Dean’s volume grew at the end and echoed in the quiet room.  
“He’s not a monster, Dean. Not yet. We can stop that. I’ll help you. We can get him back-”  
“No! We can’t. He’s not Sam anymore, Cas. That thing is not Sam,” Dean’s voice broke off as he sat down in the closest chair.


End file.
